


Weird Qs and Wikipedia

by Giraffe Dinosaur (youngerdrgrey)



Series: Facebook Love Note Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Giraffe%20Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany writes to Santana after she learns how to turn on a computer. *Post-Journey*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Qs and Wikipedia

Dear Sabana,

I didn't type that wrong. I did it on purpose. Because you called me Tittny today and so I made your name sound like a banana, which we always say is like a penis so it works. This is my first ever Facebook message. Last week, we went to the Apple Store and you took me away from the shiny ipods to the computer. I told you that I couldn't add you as a friend because mine was broken. Then you showed me the weird Q button. Remember? Don't tell Kurt, but I like the way you teach me better. He made me use this Mavis Bacon thing that wasn't fun, even though it had racecar games. Plus, sometimes I forget to use the mouse and I touch the screen. It's all chocolately since my Snickers bar melted during practice.

Do you think we can go visit Beth today? I think she'd like that. Nobody's seen her in two whole days. She must miss us because I miss you when you aren't around. I miss my mom too. Sometimes, I call her when she goes to the store to make sure she didn't get abducted by aliens. I did and it wasn't like E.T at all. They like give you weird stuff and make you dance and no one rides bikes to the moon. They glow, but that might just be because it's like all black light in their ships. I went on this site and I read all about what happened to other people who were abducted. It's called Wikipedia. It's like a school book that you can skip all the boring parts in. But some stuff was wrong. Moby Dick is totally not about a whale; it's that one youtube thing with those guys from the Harry Potter musical. Don't worry though; I fixed it :)

I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to end this...

Um...

Love you.

Bye.

This was Brittany by the way.


End file.
